The Dear Polar Bear
by Silvergrass
Summary: Ana loses something. Sawyer has it. Kate finds it. some Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Jack, Hurley, Shannon ...
1. Chapter 1

**Title **The Dear Polar Bear

**Author **Alecha Seaa

**Disclaimer** I don't own Lost or any of its characters. This is a harmless fanfic which helps me in my procrastination of studying

**Characters **Ana, Sawyer, Charlie, Aaron and more later

**Summary **Ana loses something. Sawyer is in possession of it. It reminds Kate of something.

**Rating **T?

**Flashback to pit scene**

Sawyer bent down to pick up the rock that was hurled at him. Something small and silver glinted near the rock; it was a flat polar bear pendent on a black string. He slumped down next to it and took it in his hands as if it were a flake of chocolate that would melt at the slightest touch. He dropped it into his pocket as the pit covering was thrown open.

**Present**

"… bloody bear came rushing at us and we all ran. Except Sawyer. He had a gun. Stole it from the Marshall, can you believe it? So he shot the bear." Charlie told Ana Lucia as they walked.

"A polar bear?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You don't believe me, do you? Just ask anyone-" he waved his arm in the air.

"Alright! I've been here long enough to believe that _anything_ might just be possible."

"Ha, I've found them. Look, papayas." He scrambled ahead, while Ana plodded behind, eyes on the ground. "A polar bear, huh?" Her hand reached for something at her neck and she remembered she had lost it.

**A/N** I know it's short, and I don't reckon I'll update it till a few months or something, yeah, it sounds like a long time, and I guess it is, but under some circumstances, Time gets outta whack. I might update earlier if I get into a writing fit. But no matter what I do these days, there's always a friggin' conscience that's telling me I should be studying for the HSC. And even if I'm not doing what I shouldn't be doing, I can't get myself to do what I should. Oh this is dumb, A/N is ½ as long as the 1st chapter. Anyway, now I think I won't be able to wait too long before I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging off a tree was Sawyer, shirtless and parallel to the jungle ground which was now speckled with mangoes - orange and green.

A frog perched on a branch unseen. It saw the dews of sweat clinging onto the man.

Sawyer heard some soft footsteps on the moist vegetation of the jungle.

"I see you've found more mangoes," Kate said, with a bunch of bananas over her shoulder.

He landed beside her with a whomp, "and you bananas," he packed the fruits into a bag.

Charlie and Ana Lucia came trudging towards them, each with a bag of papayas "who has gone bananas?"

Sawyer turned his head to look at him "no one."

"Everyone's picking fruits, what is it, Fruit Fest?" Ana Lucia said. When all she got was blank stares, she continued walking, "whatever."

* * *

Kate plopped the bananas down at the communal food area.

"Careful there Freckles, don't want 'em to get bruised."

Sawyer proceeded to painstakingly stack his mangoes into what appeared to be a wonky pyramid.

Kate picked out the black string that was looped over a banana and sat down when she saw the pendent.

* * *

The cold water smoothed itself over the wet sand and occasionally over sun-warmed sand.

Ana Lucia slowed down from running, looking to see where Aaron was. She could hear his cries. She swallowed and frowned when she saw him in his crib, with Charlie asleep on the sand beside it. She jogged over, and was about to give him a kick as a wake up call when she saw that he was on his side, in a fetal position, holding on to the edge of his jacket.

She turned to the baby. "Hey, what're you crying for, huh?" his crying subsided by a fraction as he rolled over to the left and used his hands to push himself into a sitting position. He clenched his hands around the bars. When she smoothed his hair, he straightened his arms and tilted his head back to get a better look at this stranger. He made a little funny baby noise and reached his arms out to Ana Lucia who smiled. She looked down at his little fists, clenching and unclenching, wanting her to carry him.

* * *

more to come 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for all your reviews, hope you enjoy this

"You wanna hug?" Ana Lucia reached down to gather the baby into her arms.

"You're one heavy little boy, you know that?" she smiled as Aaron laughed and shrieked, showing a toothless mouth. He tugged at her loose strand of fringe and she looked at his face and couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to raise her own child.

Claire came fumbling over with her baby's bottle in hand. She looked at them nervously. "Hi, Ana Lucia, right?"

"Yeah, he was crying so I -"

"Oh yeah yeah no problem… I thought Charlie…" she looked around and spotted him behind the crib, sleeping. She went over and kicked his feet, he jerked awake. Ana Lucia shook her head slightly and smiled at this.

"Hey, I told you to look after my baby."

"What! Nothing happened to him, did it? Where is he?"

"Here," Ana Lucia walked over.

"Oh" said Charlie

Claire took her baby back and began to feed him, "Thanks Ana"

"My pleasure, you got a wonderful baby."

Claire bobbed her head up and down cheerfully, "thanks"

**Flashback Kate**

"WE'RE HERE!" someone at the front of the bus shouted.

"WOW"

Everyone moved in their seats for a better look out the windows and Kate saw the arched doors, above which was a huge sign "Polar Park"

"Can we go down now?"

"Can we have one for a pet?" asked Pree jokingly who sat beside Kate

"Of course not!" said Tom in the seat behind them

"I'd love one too" said Kate

Sean sat next to Tom; he shook his head and muttered "girls"

At the end of the day, they clustered under the shelter in front of the souvenir store after slats of rain fell with no warning through the hot sunshine.

"Hey, get back in here Kate" as soon as Tom said that, his classmates burst out in a chorus of "whooOOOOoooo" and a few "Tom and Katie sitting in the tree…"

Tom went red and said "Aren't you guys too old for that?"

Kate however was spinning around in the rain. As the attention died down, Tom headed into the store.

As they boarded the bus, Tom tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and was confronted with a soft polar bear which Tom squashed onto her face.

"ahh, it's so cute"

"It's for you"

She threw her arms around him and whispered "thank you"

"Hey, where's mine?" asked Pree

Kate whacked her with her new bear

**End Flashback**

Sawyer finally satisfied with his pyramid, stood up and stretched.

"Hey Freckles, how'd you pick my pocket?"

She looked up at him and down at the pendant and raised an eyebrow, "it's yours? I found it on the bananas." She gave it to him.

"Nah, not mine, I found it." He played with it in his hands and smiled his dimple-smile, "You want this trinket, Frecks? Here," he tossed it at her "you can have it."

108108108

Jack checked up on Shannon at the beach because she refused to be cooped up in the freaky hatch.

"You're healing fast."

"That's good to hear, Jack" said Sayid

"Yeah" Boone nodded his head

Jack stood up "have some fruit, I saw them bring some back" he turned to look at Sawyer and Kate who were not far away.

"Yes," chuckled Sayid, "I saw Sawyer constructing a pyramid of mangoes"

"I heard my naaame" Sawyer and Kate trudged towards them

"Whatcha talkin' -"

"Dudes, hey, did you guys see another polar bear?" said a puffed out Hurley, Libby was just behind him.

"I just gave one to Freckles"

108108108

Ana and Charlie watched as Claire patted Aaron's back to try to make him burp, he's almost fallen asleep.

uurp

Charlie was ecstatic "did you hear that? It was so cute"

"Yes, Charlie and you've heard it tons of times before" she said as she bundled him back into the cot.

Ana Lucia saw the crowd near the food area

"I'm gonna go see what that's all about, okay?"

"Sure, see you later" they answered.

108108108

A/N i'm glad you liked this enough to read up to here, if you have any suggestions or critique, they are dearly welcomed. If you want something to happen in the story, I'll put it in too :)


End file.
